


Sailing on a Ship of Fools

by bikeisreal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erik, Control Issues, Dom Charles, Dom Charles and sub Erik, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Crippled Erik, Emotionally Repressed, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Riding, Sub Erik, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Top Charles, Trust Issues, Vulnerability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Эрик медленно разваливается на части. Он зол. Очень зол. Чарльз хочет разобраться, но тот сопротивляется единственным известным способом: яростно, боясь открыться перед кем бы то ни было. Чарльз находит выход.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sailing on a Ship of Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192629) by [dragongummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy). 



> Прошу прощения за darling, любой вариант перевода выходит слишком криво.
> 
> Автор указал в комментариях песню Can't Deny My Love исполнителя Brandon Flowers, как вдохновение для фика.
> 
> Также на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/4888429

_Не трогай меня._

_Я не могу._ _Не могу._

_Хватит. **Хватит, Чарльз,** не надо, **я не буду.**_

Это чувство, будто, его вскрывают иглами, он обнаженный как открытая рана, чувствует кровь во рту, вспоминая день, когда его родителей забрали. Картинки улыбающейся Рейвен, нет, Мистик, появляются перед его глазами, а его разум сворачивает улыбку в усмешку, и отворачивает её спиной, как это делали все.

Эрик пытается подавить злость, пытается восстановить дыхание, чтобы преодолеть её, но ласковое ментальное прикосновение вынимает всё, что он не хочет освобождать, всё, что хочет оставить на месте. Агония снова возвращается, сжигая его сердце, его больное сердце, и ещё более больной разум, и это нельзя исправить. Он всегда был один и знал, что всегда будет.

Эрик инстинктивно пытается воспользоваться способностями, чувствует их в ожидании, в предвкушении от стресса, готовыми в использованию, к разрушению. Впрочем, это всё, что он умеет. Он чувствует весь металл в комнате, его вес, так, будто держит его в руках, и едва осознает, что крик, что он слышит, исходит от него. Он не может _думать_. Пока его удерживают силы Чарльза. Пока он знает, что может быть убит в любой момент, его разум может быть уничтожен вместе с тем, что он есть, чем он был и чем будет…

Его силой вытаскивают из собственных мыслей, и когда зрение наконец приходит в норму, он видит Чарльза, смотрящего на него снизу вверх, прижавшего ладонь к его бешено колотящемуся сердцу, и это сводит с ума. Но затем появляется нечто незнакомое — тепло, и Эрик сжимает зубы, но наконец принимает его. Что-то напоминающее принятие наполняет его разум, а затем Чарльз вываливает на него поток картинок.

Картинок, где Чарльз улыбается, любит его, трахает его, ласкает, держит его. Привязанность, нежность, трепет и всё, чего Эрик не может принять, о чём не может даже думать, наполняет его организм. Это боль в совершенно новой конфигурации, и он не был к этому готов. Он задыхается от накатывающей волны удовольствия, когда Чарльз толкается в него. Откидывает голову, сжимает веки до боли, потому что с болью он может справиться. Она знакома, а значит безопасна.

_«Нет. Достаточно. Не здесь. Отпусти её»._

Эрик всхлипывает, чувствуя, как боль уходит из тела. Чарльз двигается и двигается, его руки на бёдрах Эрика, опускают его на член, он задевает внутри что-то, что заставляет его ноги подрагивать против воли, а кожу — покрываться мурашками. Леншерр не хочет, но слышит просьбу телепата открыть глаза, и когда он этого не делает, просьба становится приказом, контроль над собственным телом снова ускользает. Его глаза открыты, устремлены на Чарльза.

_«И не смей закрывать их. Смотри на меня»._

Он хотя бы может моргать, но того так мало. Рот невольно открывается от удовольствия.

_«Кончай»._

Никакого контроля не осталось, его тело мгновенно достигает пика, и Эрик ненавидит Чарльза за то, что он делает с ним, за то, что заставляет делать, но мысли испаряются в следующий момент. Эрик бесконтрольно стонет и содрогается от принудительного удовольствия. Его член в руке Чарльза, пока тот всё ещё двигается внутри. И это не больно. Что угодно, но не больно. Всё, кроме боли. Любовь, принятие, и Эрик видит, каким счастливым это делает Чарльза, видит его эмоции, сжимаясь на его члене. У него больше нет сил, хочется только упасть вперед, каждой клеткой тела чувствуя усталость.

Но он сидит так, будто в его позвоночник вбит кол. Чарльз снова подносит руку у виску. Леншерр рычит, выражая недовольство отсутствием контроля над собственным телом.

_«Тебе это нужно, darling. И ты это знаешь. Ещё раз, только один раз»._

Чарльз прикладывает два пальца к виску, и под кожей, внутри вен будто накатывает волна, и кружится голова. Эрик опускает взгляд на снова возбуждённый до боли и влаги член и стонет от яркости ощущений.

Он знает, что Чарльз видит уязвимость в его глазах. Потому что Чарльз исследует, ищет, и никогда ничего не упускает, а он не может оторвать взгляд. _Не может._ Телепат не позволяет. Тем более не в такой момент. Обычно это занимает много времени привести Эрика в такое состояние, всё ещё слишком много. Но он здесь, с ним, и однажды сделает это добровольно.

Чарльз бы никогда не стал принуждать его делать то, чего он не хочет. Он постоянно слышит мысли Эрика, улавливает мелькающие желания до того, как тот их подавляет. Но Ксавье слушает. И знает, что должен забрать весь контроль, сдерживать его, заставить получать удовольствие. Потому что иначе он просто не может. Эрик чувствует укол вины из-за этого, но он мгновенно забывается.

— Я дам тебе всё, что хочешь, Эрик. Поверь. Верь мне, — первые слова за ночь, и они искренни. Чарльз всегда искренен. К счастью, на мгновение телепат позволяет ему закрыть глаза, чтобы переварить услышанное. Ксавье знает, как ему сложно слышать такие слова. Момент ускользает, и его глаза снова открыты, взгляд устремлён на Чарльза. Самостоятельно Эрик может только дышать.

Только дышать.

Картинки возвращаются. Чарльз берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Эрик бы сжал руку до боли, если б имел хоть какой-то контроль, но весь контроль в руках Чарльза. Эрик должен знать, что в этой комнате вся власть принадлежит телепату. Чарльз устанавливает жесткий темп. Резкий, глубокий и целенаправленный. Без промедления находя простату, наполняет его тело удовольствием. Эрик теряется в нём, его мысли прочно заперты в коробку глубоко в углу сознания.

И это освобождает, это прекрасно, это безопасно.

_Безопасно._

Чарльз одобрительно кивает, сжимает его руку, и Эрик снова уже близок к развязке. Он кусает губу, но прикосновение чужого разума тут же разжимает его зубы, забирает его смущение, и Эрик теперь громко стонет. Чертов телепат, к черту его!

Чарльз улыбается.

Его руки на ребрах Эрика, он чувствует, как тот теряет контроль. Такое мощное удовольствие испугало бы его, если б Чарльз не забрал его страх. Чарльз откладывает разрядку на несколько моментов, пуская напряжение расти, подниматься вверх по его телу, поглощая его целиком, и, пока оно не начинает выгорать, позволяет Эрику откинуть голову и разорвать зрительный контакт, вытрахивая из него оргазм телом и разумом. Чарльз прижимает к себе содрогающееся тело почти до боли. Ногти впиваются в спину, и Эрик цепляется за эту боль, чтобы вынырнуть из блаженства.

Чарльз закрывается носом в его волосы, целуя висок.

_«Прими мою любовь, darling»._

Эрик чувствует её. Душой и каждой частичкой тела. И, закрывая глаза, он чувствует себя в безопасности.

С Чарльзом он наконец в безопасности.


End file.
